The new generation
by qaudbreed
Summary: The story of the 'ghost children' as they get in trouble with ghost hunters and find mates. Yaoi, past mpreg, mpreg
1. prolouge

The Ghost Zone was alive with the news of the 'ghost children' that were born recently. There was news of five infants born and two of the five were twins which was rare for children born to ghosts. There was a rumor that one of the children belonged to the legendary ghost Clockwork and some ghost named Dan whom no one outside of two halfas seemed to know of though no one knew for sure. Everyone knew of the children born to Skulker and Lizzy, Danny and his human mate Dash and Walker and Romeo. Only Technus and Wulf had been able to see four of the infants since they are friends with the mothers and they would only say that it was two girls and a set of identical twin boys. They knew that the families will let the other ghosts meet the babies when they were ready, it would most likely take a longer time with the human Dash seeing as he still getting used to his halfa husband having ghost friends though it really shouldn't be that surprising since his husband is half ghost.

While the Ghost Zone was buzzing with the news and rumors, the families themselves were resting and getting ready for the future restless nights. Everything was changing for them and the entire Ghost Zone. Only Clockwork knew exactly what was going to happen and that was how it was to stay until the events unfolded.


	2. Chapter 1

Everything was quiet in the shop until I hear "CARINA!" coming from the back making me sigh and yell "Coming Dad!" back to my father. Every day since I could carry a blaster, or walk, my father, Skulker, has been teaching me to be a hunter. Naturally, I love being a hunter and I really love the chase just like him. Walking into the backyard of my family's store, located in Amity Park so Grandpa and Grandpapa won't have to travel far to visit which they often did, I see my father disguised as a living being. My father has tanned skin, tribal tattoos, green eyes, and a dyed green Mohawk goatee combo.

My dad looked kind of like a punk while my mom looked like a respectable woman with her raven hair that reaches her shoulder blades, bright blue eyes, plus her calm and collected demeanor. Mom is very much like Grandpa Vlad.

"Carina, I want you to watch the shop and your siblings. Your mother and I have business to take care of." He says and I nod my plans of visiting Uncle Technus flying out the window

"Yes sir." I answer and he smiles

"Good. Be careful alright?"

"I will Dad," glancing up I saw Mom in her ghost form floating above Dad seemingly irate "Mom's getting mad." My father quickly changes into his ghost form flying up to my mother and they fly off to our mansion, courtesy of Grandpa Vlad, to use our ghost portal, once again courtesy of Grandpa. Once I was sure they were gone I walk back into the store only to be greeted by the backs of my twin cousins. I notice blond hair and dark blue hair letting me know Cheyenne and Simone were here as well. I could always visit my uncle tomorrow. Simone was the first to notice that I was in the room and she glomps me yelling my name making customers turn looking at us, but one glare from me and they returned to shopping. I stand up pulling my friend up with me

"Hey guys. What are you all doing here?" I ask

"What? We can just want to visit our friend and cousin?" Branson, the oldest twin, asks smirking at me

"Did your Daddy allow it?" I tease narrowing my eyes playfully at him. Branson and Jason's father is the sheriff of the Ghost Zone, Walker. The twins look like their mother, Uncle Romeo, with their red hair, glowing green eyes, and pale skin tone. They had both been labeled trouble makers by a lot of the ghosts since they would do anything to push Uncle Walker's buttons though they always helped him in the prison whenever he needed it. My cousin childishly sticks his tongue out at me before being distracted by his twin which makes the twin terrors chase each other around the store either making customers laugh or freak out and someone accidently lets of a shot from one of the guns, thankfully the shot went into the air. The ruckus brings my six year old sister Erin down stairs and I could hear my three year old brother Quinn crying upstairs. I run upstairs to check on him only to find the bullet hole mere inches away from where he was sitting in his room. I pick him up and try to calm him down as I stormed down the stairs glaring at the man as he slowly puts down the gun before he takes off running.

"Carina, we are so sorry!" Branson apologizes

"Is Quinn Ok?" Jason asks

"He's just spooked. Thankfully the bullet missed him." I answer and my friends let out sighs of relief

"Good. We really are sorry Carina." Jason says and I nod

"I'm closing up shop. You guys can stay if you want." They nod and I have every customer leave just as Grandpa walks up

"Carina, what is wrong?" Grandpa asks taking Quinn, who was now just whimpering, from me. I explain to my grandfather what had happened and of course he got angry saying he was going to stay with me until my parents got home. The rest of the time was pretty boring until my parents showed up

"Dad? Why are you here?" Mom questions looking at Grandpa

"There was a mishap in the shop when I came to visit so I decided to stay." Grandpa explains and my parents tense looking at me waiting for a further explanation. So once again I explain what happened and I knew my father put the man on his kill list. Mom takes Quinn from Grandpa holding him tightly against her while Dad goes upstairs to inspect the damage. We heard him grumbling as he walked back down the stairs

"It didn't do much damage, but by the looks of it the bullet just barely missed Quinn." He sighs and looks over at the twins who were sitting quietly away from everyone else "C'mon you two. I'll take you home."

"Yes Uncle Skulker." The two chorus following Dad out of the store

"Poor boys. They think it's their fault." Mom sighs "It was an accident." I nod and everything returns to normal

Walking into my mate's office I see him talking to Skulker while the boys sat quietly in a corner. That set off warning signals in my brain since my baby boys were never quiet unless they were in trouble. Walker notices me and explains what happened making me sigh. I take the boys to their room having them sit down

"Boys, it was just an accident. It's not your fault." I say and Branson looks up at me through his bangs

"It wouldn't have happened if we weren't running around the store." He says

"Do you want to go talk to Uncle Clockwork about it?" they nod and we go tell Walker before flying to the Time Tower. Clockwork would've already seen the accident happen and would be able to explain to the boys that it wasn't their fault better.

I smile looking at Bala and Desi, Vortex and Nocturne's youngest, knowing their destined mates were going to be arriving soon.

"Clockwork, why are you looking at my youngest like that?" Nocturne questions making me chuckle

"Things are going to change Nocturne."

"How so?"

"Bala and Desi's destined mates will be here in a few moments." He looks over at the youngest two of his triplets and sighs

"This is too soon. They're not ready."

"Really or are you the one that isn't ready?" the ghost of dreams glares at me before turning to his mate. The two of them gather their triplets just as Romeo and his twins appear. Bala's eyes connect with Branson's while Desi's eyes connect with Jason's. Nocturne and Vortex narrow their eyes before leaving. Romeo blinks confused for a moment before looking at me

"Clockwork, you know why we're here correct?" he asks and I nod

"The accident at the store earlier today and the twins think it's their fault. I had seen it and Simone had told me about it." I answer "It was to happen so the twins could meet their mates."

"What do you mean 'so they could meet their mates'?"

"You'll find out in due time Romeo. For now, all you and Walker need to do is wait."

"Alright, but only because I trust you." With that the three leave and my family walks into the viewing room

"Daddy was that Uncle Romeo?" my daughter asks and I nod floating towards one of the large viewing mirrors watching the future unfold. I smile softly as images pass in front of my eyes. Life will be interesting for the children.


	3. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since the incident at the store and now it was raining really hard. Changing into my ghost form I fly above the clouds remembering what my mother had told me about the ghost of weather, Vortex. Once I spotted him I also saw a cute guy with bright green hair his bangs falling over his left eye, red eyes just like Vortex's, and pale lavender skin. Every thought about yelling at Vortex flew out the window as I look at him only to be suddenly hit by a strong wind knocking me back a few feet. Looking up I saw Vortex standing between the boy and I and the weather ghost was glaring at me

"Who are you?" he demands

"Carina Sarah Masters." I answer suddenly afraid of the large specter as he towered over me

"Masters?! As in Vlad Masters?!"

"He's my grandpa on my mom's side."

"Why are you here Masters?"

"Uh….the rain, but never mind. I'll deal. See ya!" I fly outta there as fast as I could and phase into my room before returning to my human form just as Dad walks into the room

"Carina, where did you go?" he asks crossing his arms over his chest

"Flying and I met Vortex." I say

"That crazy psycho? I want you to stay away from him!"

"But Daddy, there was a boy with him!"

"No Carina! You are to stay away from him and his son!" my father and I glare at each other until Mom calls for him downstairs. Once he closes the door behind him I fall face first on my bed groaning. Vortex isn't a psycho. He's just misunderstood even if he is scary. Sitting up I look out my window watching the rain hit the window. Was the boy helping Vortex make the rain? He didn't look like he was doing anything other than watching the ghost of weather make the rain. If he really is Vortex's son maybe he got his powers from his mother and only got some of his looks from his father. With a sigh I lay back down and close my eyes letting the sound of the rain lull me to sleep.

* * *

I had watched the girl fly away from my father as fast as she could after she talked to Papa. I had followed her with my eyes and as soon as I got the chance I snuck away from my overly-protective father hoping to learn more about the girl. I got a very strong feeling as soon as my eyes connected with hers and I knew my father noticed since he went into over-protective mode. Shaking my head I phase into the building I saw her go in and I see her asleep on a bed. So this her room huh? Looking around I took in the plainness of the room with the cream walls, pale brown carpet, and the three posters on the wall. The only furniture in the room was the bed, a desk with a mirror, a dresser, a bedside table, and a chest at the foot of the bed. Floating up to the bed I decided to use my power over dreams to place myself into her dream or at least see what she was dreaming about.

Taking a calming breath I touch her forehead and close my eyes her dream forming in front of my mind's eye. The first thing that reached me where the questions about me like who I was, why I was with my Papa, what kind powers did I have, etc. A smile appears on my face as her dreams drifted to what I could sound like and what my personality could be like. That was when I stepped into her dream. In her current dream she was in a forest relaxing against a tree truck as I stand in front of her

"Hello." I say smiling at her

"Uh…hi?" she says looking at me surprised "This is a strange dream." I sit down beside her

"It is a dream, but it also isn't."

"Huh?"

"My mother is the ghost of dreams and I have the same powers as him, so this is your dream but I'm not supposed to be here."

"Then why are you here?"

"To get to know you better Ms. Masters. I'm Alpha by the way."

"Carina." We spent the next few minutes talking about anything and everything until I sensed my father searching for me. After saying our goodbyes I exit her dream and fly after my Papa. He didn't seem to put much thought into my disappearance, but still scolded me before we fly home. I instantly get tackled by my hyper active, weather controlling triplet brother Bala and I could tell he was excited since he was shocking me with electricity. Normally I would growl and push him off, but I was in too good of a mood to let my energetic brother ruin it. We stand up and I walk up to my sister Desi who was looking out a window with a dreamy look on her face.

Just by the way my brother and sister where acting I knew they had the same feeling I got when I first saw Carina when they first saw those twins. The only thing that confused me was the way our parents were acting about it. Glancing back at them I saw that they were talking about something and it seemed to upset my mother. I've only seen Dad this upset when Papa and Bala snuck some candy into the castle then promptly ate enough to get a sugar high that added to their already endless energy. The house looked like a disaster area when they finally calmed down. That was not a pretty day since Bala got grounded for five weeks and Papa was banished to a guest room for about a month. I've never seen Papa apologize so much before or after that incident. Dad narrows his eyes and growls something at Papa before going upstairs making my father sigh. He turns and our eyes connect for a moment before he walks into a different part of the castle.

It unnerved me that our parents were acting this way. What did they have against the three of them? I could understand Papa slightly since most ghost shunned him because of his endless energy and the fact that he loved to make his 'art', meaning his weather, then demand praise. Of course, my siblings and I always praised him on his 'art' but then again we are his children and basically everything he does is praise worthy to us if you discount the sugar high incident. I glance back at my siblings before going to look for Papa.


End file.
